Possibilities
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: NASCAR Racers - Megan's thoughts immediately following "The Wild Blue".


"POSSIBILITIES"

NASCAR Racers

"POSSIBILITIES"   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  


> Author's note: Hello! I've been a "NASCAR Racers" fan since I first saw the movie in 1999. My favorite character has always been Megan "Spitfire" Fassler. When I saw "THE WILD BLUE" this past Saturday, I thought it was simply a Flyer episode. I didn't think much of the scene where the woman gave Megan the present. I forgot about it until the end of the episode. Then, suddenly, I see Megan watching the tape. That woman is Megan's mother?! I was as surprised as Spitfire!
> 
> I've been thinking about this scene for the past few days, knowing that I had to write a story. I wanted to do this now, even though the situation hasn't been resolved on TV yet. That's why this short story is mostly just Megan's thoughts, which I believe she would think in the immediate future anyway, regardless of what happens. I feel there will be no contradictions, but I guess I'd have to wait until Saturday to find out.
> 
> This is my first "NASCAR Racers" fanfic. It took me exactly one hour to write, from Thursday, February 22, 2001, 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM, including a spell check and corrections.
> 
> Comments and questions, good and bad, are welcome. Enjoy the story. 
> 
>   
    "Megan,...I...am your mother."     Megan Fassler gasped. Those words struck her full-force.     "Wh-what?!" Megan stuttered.     Quickly, she stopped the tape.     Megan was shaking. _Mother! That's not my mother!_     She stood up and ejected the cassette from the VCR. She couldn't think. She didn't know what to do.     Megan decided to go home. She ran out of the Motorsphere.     When she reached the parking lot, she had trouble remembering where she had parked her car.     Finally, she found it. She dug into her front left blue jeans pocket and took out her car key - decorated with a Sailor Mars keychain. She loved the "Sailor Moon" TV series, and she especially loved Raye, because she had fire attacks, and Megan had flame-red hair and was named Spitfire.     Megan opened the driver-side door and got into her car. She closed the door, locked it, and fastened her seatbelt. She put the key in the ignition and started the engine.     Burning the rubber on her tires, Megan pulled out of the parking space and started to drive back home.     She tried to block all thoughts from her consciousness as she drove down the streets of New Motor City. She couldn't get into an accident now, or else she'd die and never learn the truth. She had to remain focused on the road.     Megan pulled into the driveway of the house that she and her father lived in. She got out of her car and slammed the door. She didn't bother stopping to check if there was any mail. She just ran to the front door and unlocked it with her house key.     "Lights!" Megan demanded.     The lights turned on in the living room.     Megan slammed the door closed behind her and leaned against it, panting, sweating heavily, more out of the excitement, anxiety, and apprehension than the heat.     Finally, she locked the door. Her father was still back at Big River Raceway. She was alone.     Megan tossed the video cassette onto the kitchen counter. The kitchen in the Fassler home was right next to the living room, not separated by any walls or doors.     She'd watch the tape soon. First, though, she needed a drink to quench her thirst and cool her down.     Megan kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. She opened the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of iced tea. She got a glass out of the sink and pulled the cold tea into it. Megan gulped it down in a few seconds. She poured herself another glass and gulped down the tea. It was so cold and refreshing!     She put the glass in the sink, put the pitcher back in the refrigerator, picked up the cassette, and walked into the living room.     Megan's feet touched the carpeted living room floor as she walked barefoot to the VCR. She inserted the cassette. Megan went and sat on the couch. She rested her feet on the coffee table. She picked up the combination remote control for both the TV and the VCR and sat silently. Now was the time to think.     Lots of thoughts started passing through her mind. Her mother was Libby Fassler, a scientist working in a tropical rain forest. She didn't live with them, but Megan definitely recognized her.     Libby was an older version of Megan herself. She had long, flame-red hair. Megan's was short, since she's a tomboy.     The woman in the video was older, and her hair was brown. She wore a hat and sunglasses, as if she didn't want to be seen.     Megan remember how the woman had come to her while she was signing autographs and given her a present. It was the video cassette.     _Some present,_ Megan thought in bewilderment.     When she had opened the package, less than a half-hour ago, and found the cassette, she was surprised. But that was small compared to the shock she would receive seconds later.     Megan suddenly had a different thought: what if the woman on the tape _was_ Libby Fassler? Perhaps she had changed her appearance to avoid detection for some reason, or perhaps she had some kind of accident.     _No. No, that's stupid,_ Megan decided.     That woman was not Libby. Well, then, who was she?     _Could she be my biological mother, and I was switched at birth with someone else's child? Could she be dad's ex-wife?_ Megan wondered. _Maybe dad had an affair. Am I illegitimate?_ Then the most troubling possibility hit her: _Is Jack Fassler really my father?_     Megan couldn't take it anymore. She'd confront her father, if that was who he truly was, later. Right now, she needed answers.     The answers were on that tape, she hoped.     Megan turned on the TV, turned on the VCR, and played the tape, hoping she'd understand what she was about to hear.
> 
> **THE END**

  
Copyright © 2001 by [Mark Moore][1]

   [1]: mailto:ihavedoneso@yahoo.com?subject=NASCAR Racers: Possibilities



End file.
